


Hair

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Short, beard, everyone loose their shit, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi greets his classmates one morning. But forgot to do something, and because of that everyone is loosing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

_ Hair _

__

Naegi didn’t sleep well that night. He stood up from his bed, yawned like a hippo, put on his school uniform and left to the cafeteria to meet his classmates.

 

He opened the doors and said hello to everyone, but didn’t notice their surprised faces when they saw him. He sat between Mondo and Sayaka, both staring at him with wide eyes full of surprise, analyzing him as if he was some weird creature. But he didn’t see that, he was too tired and sleepy.

 

“D-Dude?” asked Mondo.

 

“What is it Oowada-kun?”

 

“What-” he started.

 

“-The fuck is on your face??” exclaimed Leon Kuwata, staring at the brunette.

 

Naegi didn’t understand what he meant, he placed a hand on his face and felt something stinging his palm. He ran the hand under his chin.

 

“Oh… I forgot to shave this morning.” He said sleepily.

 

“WOOOOOOAAAAAAATTTT????” exclaimed almost all of the students in the cafeteria.

 

“You have a growing **_beard_**?!?!” shouted the biker next to the sleepy lucky student.

 

“Well yeah.” He yawned again, putting a hand over his mouth.

 

“How? When?! What??! How??!!” exclaimed a flailing Hagakure.

 

“B-But!! When we’re at the pool!! Y-Your body doesn’t have a single hair! You look like a new born baby!!” followed Asahina.

 

“I shave it of course. I don’t like body hair, it hurts the first time when you shave it, like hell. But you get used to it with time.” The ahoge boy explained.

 

Everyone was shocked, some people like Leon, Hagakure or Fukawa were running their hands in their hair, as if their world had been thrown off its axis. Others: Sayaka, Taka, Sakura and Fujisaki, were staring at the floor like they just learned that their whole life was a lie. The swimmer was eating her donuts like it was the end of the world. Only Kirigiri, Celeste and Togami were not losing it, drinking their tea/coffee.

 

“I call bullshit!” shouted Mondo, pointing at the boy’s facial hair.

 

“Yeah! Naegi, take off that fake disgusting beard from you face! It doesn’t suit you!” yelled Junko at the other side of the table sitting next to her twin soldier sister, also pointing at the young boy’s face.

 

“It’s not funny to lie like that to your friends.” The soft voice of Celeste said as she took a sip of her Royal Milk Tea made by Hifumi.

 

“But I have hair!” moaned the boy, still very sleepy, “If you don’t believe me, ask Kirigiri-san…” he concluded.

 

At this statement, everyone widened their eyes so far it felt like they might peel off the whole top of their head, the ones who were drinking something spat everything out. And all as one locked their gaze at the young detective who immediately stood up, almost ran to the brunette to grab him by his collar and dragged him away. She was hiding her blushed face with a hand.

 

“Where are we gooooing…?” yawned again the sleepy boy.

 

“W-We are going to shave that beard!” she answered, “And YOU!” she pointed at her classmates with the hand that was covering her face, but she did not face them, “You’re gonna forget all of this!” and she left the room with the boy.

 

Everyone had their mouth as wide open as their eyes, staring at the door. Thunderstruck by this new knowledge. They… They were already that far in their relationship?

Then Togami yelled, too shocked to mind his language :

 

“Hoooolly _shit!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Now picture Naegis from the anime or first game with a little bit of beard.
> 
> Good. Perfect
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
